vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Durza
Summary Durza (born as the human''' Carsaib') was a Shade in the service of Galbatorix, the main antagonist in Eragon, the first book in the Inheritance series, as well as the 2006 film of the same name. He was one of Eragon's primary adversaries and one of two Shades in Alagaësia during Eragon's time: the other being Varaug, though they were not alive at the same time. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''9-B' physically. At least 8-B with magic Name: Durza, Carsaib (As human) Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (Formerly), Shade Powers and Abilities: Expert Swordsman, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Teleportation (Movie only), Telekinesis, Enhanced Senses (A Shade could see as clearly at night as they could during the day and track scents at great distances), Extrasensory Perception, Dream Manipulation (Movie only), Regeneration (Mid-High, can only be killed by being stabbed through the heart), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Immense pain tolerance; Any seemingly fatal wound simply causes a Shade to reappear elsewhere, completely healed and stronger than before, Resistance against Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Comparable to Athletic Elves and should be as strong as Eragon after his Transformation). At least City Block level with magic (Likely comparable to Varaug, who could fight both Arya and Eragon at the same time) Speed: At least Subsonic via powerscaling (Comparable to Eragon) Lifting Strength: Probably Class 1 via powerscaling (Comparable to Eragon) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class via powerscaling (Comparable to Eragon) Durability: At least Wall level. At least City Block level with protection spells (Comparable to Eragon) Stamina: Superhuman (Like any Shade, he can fight or run for days) Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with magic (Magic is affected by distance), at least citywide with Telepathy Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: High (A master of sorcery) Weaknesses: A Shade can be killed by being stabbed through the heart Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Magic in Inheritance works by the principle that spells consume physical strength. Each spell consumes as much strength as it would need to achieve the task with conventional methods. In order to use the magic one says what one wants to achieve in the ancient language, but alternatively one can also simply think what is supposed to happen and it will happen. Since the effects of magic are only limited by one's imagination and power it is a highly effective tool. Some of the ways people were killed using magic is by stopping the targets heart, breaking their neck and stopping the blood flow into the brain. **'Garjzla:' This spell was used by the Shade Durza in the prologue to Eragon in which he raised his hand and uttered the word, causing a ball of red fire to spring from his palm and smite Arya, who collapsed. He then used this spell to quickly kill several Urgals. **'Boetk istalrí:' Used by Durza to ignite a quarter-mile of forest. ** Twelve Words of Death: Killing spells, that targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body (vital arteries or nerves), effectively killing the target. Each of this methods does not use more physical power than lifting a feather. With the death words properly applied, a magician could bring down entire armies. But because they relied on striking the correct body part and used very little actual force, they were extremely easy to block: the simplest ward could stop a death word, with almost no energy cost to the defender. ** Protection spells (Wards): Durza has a wide array of protection spells, which automatically activate to stop any damage, no matter whether from physical attack or magic. But by the laws of Magic, the spells should use up as much power to fend off an attack, as the initial attack had. The strength of wards is not affected by by the amount of energy Durza has left, as long as there is enough energy. *'Telepathic Attacks:' Using his mental powers, Durza was able to sense every living being within his range, read their thoughts and memories, send information over to them by telepathic means or take control of their body. He can either focus on just one or a certain group of entities or just hold contact to all beings in several kilometers range (for example in a whole city) at once. By breaching the mental shields (if even existing) of an opponent Durza can furthermore torture them, drive someone insane, make someone speak an oath in the ancient language (which enables him to "programm" someone with his will), or create illusions so real that they can cause physical effects on the target and affect surroundings as if they were reality. *Anori Draumr Abr Sundablaka It Ator Virliger : this spell allows the user to summon the sundavrblaka or the beast Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8